Over Time
by Aska Aomori
Summary: Kagome moved away to her aunts in 7th grade for a certain reason..its 4yrs later and shes going back to everyone in 11th grade...what happens when inuyasha realizes that shes changed too much..crappy summary, (iyK, MS)
1. Bogome

Hey peoples, so anyway this is my latest fic. Obviously, Kikyo.wait no scratch that.kikyo..she doesn't deserve a capitalized name..hehe.continue.. will be in it only so I can torture her to my amusement.. bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha*gasp* haha..ha..ha..ha..*gasp* Well read and enjoy..this will be pretty quick chappie though because I'm at the library doing this off the top of my head.alright.bite me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do...not..o..own.Inuyasha.or any of the character...goddamit I say.. you happy I said...i hate these things.just wait Rumiko.just wait.(begins sketchin on big paper..while bwhahahahahing..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Ring*  
  
Kagome's alarm clock continued to go off but now respond.  
  
"err.. Ka-go-mee, I'm glad your back and all but can you please shut that thing off...Kamgome?" Souta tried as best as he could to open his eyes as he searched for his no where to be found sister. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.  
  
"AHH!! Don't hurt me, I'm blind.spare the handicap!"  
  
"Chill Souta, it's just me."  
  
Souta turned around to only gawk and stare blindly. (strange)  
  
"Kagome..what are you..doing?"  
  
"Hey Souta sorry I forgot to turn it off" Kagome pushed past him as she turned off her clock.  
  
Souta just stared for a moment then 3..2..1.."Moooom, Kagome is bogome!!"  
  
"Souta what is your problem..omg!" The preteen and teens mother came walking down the hall.  
  
Kagome sighed,"Jezz its no big deal. Ummm mom I need you to tell them I'm Kag Higurashi, you enrolling son."  
  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes."Umm.why are you dressing and acting like a boy, and kagome where have you boobs gone. You didn't cut them off did you?! "Her mother began touching around her chest looking for any sign of Mt. Everest.  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks turn rosey red. "Ma..mom, it's just a trick Aunt Motoko taught me. You just wrap them up in bandages and yah!" She had a hint of annoyness to her voice.  
  
"Fine fine but you better not cut them off. As for you school, I will not sign you up as my son. You should be proud that you're a teenage gurl. I mean without us women, men would probably let hell freeze. No offense Souta.  
  
"None takin mom." He quickly made his retreat back to his room for a few more hours of shut eye.  
  
"But mom, I don't want everyone to." Kagome's attempts to change her mothers' mind were futile.(I like that word.it is truly unique)  
  
"noo buts. Your going as my daughter and that's final. Kagome be ready in 5 min. You better leave by then." Ms. Higurashi walked out of her room.  
  
'Dammit, what am I gonna do?!' 'Just go as yourself, I bet no one will remember you.' Kagome was now arguing with that little voice in her head. 'o, great now I'm arguing with myself. Just go away.' 'NO! Just go to school as a girl. After four years, I'm sure you have an opportunity to try again now.' 'Fine, but not because I want to.' As she began to change her mom popped back in.  
  
"Kagome where did you get that guys uniform?"  
  
"Umm.. I really don't know. I think it's one of those things that is included in the fic." Question marks were now appearing around both their heads.  
  
"Of course dear.anyway didn't you read those papers the school sent Kagome?"  
  
".maybe." Kagome avoided all eye contact.  
  
"Uniforms were knocked out last year. SO you can wear whatever you want."  
  
"COOL!!"  
  
"Thought so.."Her mother popped back out.then back in.."Before I forget, now that you can drive I have you a congratulations! It's in front of the shrine when your ready. The keys are on the table. Bye!" This time she popped back out permanently.  
  
"Yah yah what- wait! Did she say KEYS?! Mom ya didn't?!" Kagome threw off her clothes, then slipped into dark green cargo pants , with dark grey D.Cs, with a black shirt too large for her saying 'just be yourself, no one else wants to.'  
  
Once she slipped in and put her hair up in a messy bun, she ran downstairs to see two shiny keys glistening. "OMG mom you shouldn't have!!! I lied . . you should have!! THANKYOU MOM!!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She ran out of the house and down the steps. There it was. A black expedition. 'Holy crap, mom this is one hell of a 16th birthday gift. Oh well, I heart it.'  
  
She ran to the car finding the door unlocked. "Lets see, put the key in the ignition, turn it and o- WAITT! It doesn't work!! Purple munkies were sent to hell!!" Just then she hit the steering wheel with her fists to have a note "magically" pop out of nowhere.  
  
The note read:  
Hehehe, that is what you get for trying to be my son. So here's the  
real keys. Have a nice day in school dear and have fun.  
Love you,  
Mom  
  
P.S. By the way, if you meet a nice boy..don't get too frisky until I  
meet him alright. TTFN Kagome threw the paper aside then let out a horrible growl."Mom, that was horrible..horribly low. Oh well lets go baby!"  
  
When the car tured on, the already set time showed 7:52 am.  
  
"OH SHIT!! I have 8 min to get to school and I need to spend time trying to figure out where to go. Shit where am I gonna go now." Kagome placed her hands on her steering wheel when she saw a silver haired boy that seemed awfully familiar ride past on his bike with a backpack.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome, will you please read the next paragraph title Synonyms?"(I couldn't think of anything.bite me! I dare you.try it..) Mr. Kakeno was their 7th grade English teacher.  
  
"Ummm.. yes sensei." Kagome found her place in the book and was about to start reading when.  
  
"Sensei! You may want to pick someone else because Kagome may get tongue stuck in her braces!!"  
  
The whole class began laughing at this comment.  
  
"And, what about those clothes they look like trash!" The young boy continued to rant on her when.  
  
"INUYASHA!!That's enough. Since your so desperate to choose someone else, you can read the whole chapter!!"  
  
"Feh, whatever. Thanks a lot bogome!!"  
  
*END Flashback*  
  
He must be in highschool by now. I'll just follow him until I get to the school. Let's see stuff, registration form, cool." Kagome drove off, quickly following after Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alright, no cliffie there but that's only because the time isn't right yet. Okily dokily reader..so I'll update this in one week..i don't its probably because im balancing my school work, soccer, basketball, etc.*begins to shine like a trophy* with my fanfic desires..tat didn't sound right.oh no it didn't.well please review. By the way I'll give you a riddle to solve..more or less it could be anagrams.riddles..etc. The answer will be on next chapter so send me your answers.bwhahahahahaha..well here it is..  
  
What row of numbers comes next?  
  
1  
  
11  
  
21  
  
1211  
  
111221  
  
312211  
  
13112221 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miku- Alright.not much a cliffy now, but my hands are currently freezing to death here in the library..don't these people know how to turn da temperature down.  
  
Inuyasha- Probably not. isn't typing suppose to warm you up?  
  
Miku- Yes which proves my point. TATS HOW DAM FREEZING IT IS HERE..BRRR..  
  
*Inuyasha wraps his haori around Miku*  
  
Miku- Aww how sweet..lets all waff right now...okay done waffing.lol.  
  
Inuyasha- ' _ '  
  
Miku- I wish you were real.then I would actually be really warm.if ya know wat I mean. *Wink wink*  
  
Inuyasha- What do mean wish I was real? I am really real..  
  
Miku- No your..HOLY CRAP YOU ARE!!!  
  
Sango-Deck the halls with lots of bishies falalalalalalalala.  
  
Miku- Tie them up and get all freaky!!! FALALALALALALALA  
  
Sango- Their so soft and warm and cuddly. Falalalalalalalalala.  
  
Miku-STRIP THEM DOWN AND START TO ****!! FALALALALALALALA  
  
*Sango throws large boomarang at miku's head.*  
  
Miku- la~~~*begin twitchin here*  
  
Inuyasha- riiightt..so when r u gonna put the next chappie..  
  
Miku- Soon my wub soon.. 


	2. Were goin to fast

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mention alright. Rumiko.I will..*whispers*You'll get sued don't tell them.*end whispers* Oh.. I got it. My bad. I don't own any of the characters, and Rumiko is such a nice person she deserves a hug...*twitch*  
  
Chapter 2: Were goin to fast  
  
Brriinngg!!  
  
"Damn alarm clock!" Inuyasha took the clock and chucked it at the wall. (I find chucked a very amusing word.I need help)  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't keep buying you new alarm clocks!!"  
  
A man around the age of 25 was standing in the doorway holding an alarm clock in one hand and pointing to a hole in the wall with the other. He had long silver hair and was extremely tall.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's not my damn fault that piece of shit won't turn off!" Inuyasha sat at the edge of his bed half awake.  
  
"You wanna know something little brother, now a days, these things have a switch to shut it off for free. Try it.I dare you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha and walked away mumbling, "Just one more week."  
  
Inuyasha just remained where he was. He heard the front door slam and a car drive away signaling him to get ready. "Damn, I better get to school cause who knows what time it is now." He changed into his uniform and headed for the door when he stopped and said, "Oh yeah . . I can wear whatever. He pulled into dark blue cargo shorts, with a black t-shirt saying 'nice face, but what'll you do when the baboon wants his ass back.' He ran out of his house grabbing his backpack along the way and jumped onto his mortorcycle.  
  
On the way, he saw a black expedition with a young girl in it. 'Who the hell is that? What is she doing in front of the Higurashi Shrine?! She does look a little like bo. . .I mean Kagome.nah. She moved away 4 years agao and was ugly and definantly didn't look like that. Not saying that this girl is cute or anything. Never mind, who cares?' He drove off thinking to himself. ~~~~~~~~~ 5minutes later  
  
'That girl is following me. I'll find out why when I get to school, but I better speed up.' He increased his speed and was moving about 60 miles now.  
  
Kagome noticed this. "Why that little..eerg, he ain't getting away that easily. Let's play an old game Inuyasha.  
  
~ Flashback ~ "Bogome, want your backpack back? You have to catch me first! Hehe."  
  
"Inuyasha, please I can't run that fast. Give it back to me!!" Kagome chased after him but only to lost sight of him. "It's not fair *sniff* you're a hanyou..*sniff* I just bought that bag, please don't-"  
  
~~Splash~~  
  
"Hehe, I guess this water is dirtier than I though." Inuyasha pulled out a now yellow brown backpack out of a puddle  
  
"NOOOO!! *Sniff* That was my mother's gift to me!!" Kagome began to quietly cry to herself trying to hide it.  
  
"Waahh, are you crying!!?? No don't cry!? How but we ummm we-"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kagome felt the heat rice to her cheeks. "Anyway, that was then, this is now. I'm completely different. Things have definitely changed that's for sure." Kagome sped up soon driving real close behind Inuyasha's motorcycle.  
  
"WTF!! What the hell is she doing?! Feh!!" Inuyasha looked into his rear view mirror to see the girl driving faster behind him.  
  
He turned around and yelled," CATCH ME IF YA CAN BITCH!!"  
  
"Why that inconsiderate @$$hole!!! That's how he treats me. Fine we'll play rough." Kagome smirked at her comment. She stuck her head out her window,"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU @$$HOLE!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly thinking,'That voice.it can't be. Kagome's.'His bike slowly slowed down as he hit the brakes.  
  
"OH shit, he's slowing down, that errrg!! We have 2 minutes until school starts. I can't be late on the first day. Chikuso(dammit)!!" She stuck her head out the window once more. "KEEP HEADING TO SCHOOL!! TWO DAM MINUTES.GO!!!!" Intense breathing was now in play from all her yelling.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his clock. "BITCH!! IM GONNA BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!!" He turned the motorcycle handle and before she knew it he had won by swerving between the cars.  
  
"HEY WAIT, SLOW DOWN SO I CAN AT LEAST FOLLOW YOU!" She stepped on her brake as she waited behind traffic."Grrr..I'll just have to look for my way, or which way he's turning?" Closely observing his bike, you could hear mumbles like 'left..no right.no wait left.' After a few seconds she confirmed his turn point. "Turn left on Marks. Got it!!"(I just love exclamation marks..I told you I have problems)Staring at her clock, she anxiously waited for the light to turn green.  
  
~20minutes later~  
  
A black Expedition pulled into the last available parking. "Dammit, I'm so god damn late. Oh well I have a good excuse right?" She walked into the front office.  
  
"Higurashi san your half an hour late. Please explain because it's not good impression for your first day." A woman sitting at a big brown was talking and filling them out at the same time. Every so often she would turn back towards her computer and type in a few things before going back to filling in information.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaede San but I've never seen this school so I had trouble with directions.and traffic. Gomen, gomen." She immediately glues on two of the best puppy dog face ever.  
  
(A/N: Don't you hate it when people do that..grr! But lucky for me bad for you people that doesn't exactly work on me. I'm smart, so hahahaha...ha!!)  
  
"Don't puppy me Higurashi san. Your going to be excused this time but next time you won't be. Now, please head to your homeroom. Here is a map, your schedule, and a pass to excuse for your tardy." The Principal walked around her desk to hand her the items then to the door.  
  
Kagome eyed the map for about a minute then raised her head."Umm.. I have a que-"  
  
"And yes. You are that freaky little shape right." Kaede circled her finger around the paper for a couple seconds, soon finding her mark, "there!"  
  
"Arigatou Kaede San." Kagome walked through the door being held open by Ms. Kaede.  
  
"Goody day Higurashi San. Welcome to Shikon No Tama Highschool." Kaede closed the door after Kagome walked out and slightly sighed to herself. "She kinda reminds me of.nah, never mind."  
  
Kagome was still standing in front of the office as she reviewed her schedule. "Lets see, English first, Biology second, then P.E., Art, Geometry, and lastly Photography." She highlighted all her rooms on her map then slowly walked towards her first peoriod in room 218. After about 5 minutes she found her way to her first class. Noticing the door was open, she could see a lady no older than the age of 25 teaching in on an overhead.  
  
'Here goes.' She held her papers neatly in her hand and walked forward.  
  
"When the literature question asks you to describe something, yo-" A faint cough could be heard near the door. The teacher turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Oi!! Class I forget to tell you about our new student." She ushered Kagome to come in.  
  
"Hai sensei." She took a couple steps forward revealing herself to the class.  
  
Whistling could be heard along with a few, "Hey new girl, wuts up!!" Kagome just tried to ignore these remarks mistaking them for jokes.  
  
"Ahem, please quiet down class. If you could introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Sure, M-"  
  
"Oh, gomen demo, can you hand me your schedule so I can sign it for you?"  
  
"Oh hai." Kagome flicked through her papers until she found her hard copy schedule. "Here you go sensei." She handed it to the teacher.  
  
The teacher graciously took it. "Arigatou, and please call me Kirara. Sensei and Ms. make me feel old. Now please introduce yourself with whatever you want the class to know about you. Such as your name first of all, age, where you moved from, have you ever lived here before, and-"  
  
"You said what she wanted to share not what you wanted her to share Kirara! Hehe!!" A boy in the back of the room yelled cutting her off. The whole class began to laugh. Kagome felt the need to thank this boy later on.  
  
"Fine, that's fine. Go ahead Kagome." Kirara walked back to her desk reviewing the schedule as she narrowed her eyes at the boy who yelled out.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat in the back corner with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango.." Miroku was trying to get Sango's attention.  
  
"What? *slap*" She turned to face him.  
  
He twitched for about two seconds then said, "Is it just me or does Inuyasha look a little phased out by the new girl?"  
  
Sango look the her right and behind to see Inuyasha just staring at the new girl gawking. "Nope, he's phased. Maybe he LIKES HER."  
  
Snapping Inuyasha out of his world, he quickly denied it. "I do not have any interest in her whats so ever so shhh!!" He hushed him with a finger to hear Kagome talk. Making sure that his thoughts were wrong.  
  
"Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome san." (My name is.for you non Japanese folks) 'Okay, just introduce yourself and everything will be fine alright.' She was getting a little nervous that someone might remember her.  
  
'Ka.go..me. It is you. Why is she back here?' He quietly sat there thinking  
  
"I never moved away from here, I just spent three years with my Aunt Motoko in Kyoto. I currently live in Higurashi Shrine, and lets see..ehh.. OH YAH.. I'm 16 years old." All of a sudden Kagome realized that no one here recognized here. So she knew that there would be no problem, she had nothing to fear. "OH yea and I'm currently single." She winked to her class. "Just kidding, I am single but.never mind. Well hajimemashite." (nice to meet you)  
  
She heard a few cheers in the dark room. Including one from Inuyasha, " Whatever your majesty, we promise to serve you well." This voice was in a sarcastic tone. She turned red at the comment. "Well excuse me you-" Just then the voice kinda clicked in. She decide just to ignore it and pretend she never heard it.  
  
"Okay, arigatou Kagome-san for that wonderful introduction. By the way here's your schedule back." Kirara handed her the schedule signed.  
  
"Arigatou..Kirara s-" She hesitated remembering what she was suppose to call her.  
  
"No problem, now would you please take your seat umm.in the empty desk by the corner."  
  
"Umm..where is it, I can't see the corners." Kagome looked around frantically.  
  
"OH of course. Inuyasha please raise you hand."  
  
Kagome froze at the name," Inu..yasha??!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Alright that's all for that fic. Not much of a cliffie, I think. I don't know you tell me. Anyway, the answer the puzzle was, 1113213211. That was the next number. You see for all you curious on how I did that people. You describe the number on the line before it like: 1 is one one. So 11, then the next one is two one.21..get it good. If ya don't too bad your just slow like me. Well anyway. Review and I'll post up again alright. Talk to you later. See ya. 


	3. Not a Word

Disclaimer: Hey all you shecksay folks out there. Just trying to tell you that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. *Sweet voice* And I would never do anything to change that … . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapter 3: Not a word  
  
Kagome slowly turned to owner of the hand up in the air. There he was, the boy from 4 years ago. The one who teased her in class everyday. Wanting to go run away somewhere, anywhere. As long as she was away from "him". She slowly began making her way over to her new desk. She noticed that Inuyasha was also acting strange. He was just staring at her. If he was hoping that she hadn't noticed he should just had given up hope. He just stared at her with his golden eyes. Making her wonder if he recognized her or at least was trying to.  
  
Kagome sat down at her seat trying to ignore the fact that Inuyasha was sitting right behind her. "Okay class, I'll be taking attendance now. Akira?"   
  
"Here!!"  
  
"Kirie?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
She could feel the eyeballs burning her as she just stared out the window right next to her desk. ' I just need to ignore him and everything will be alright.'   
  
A hand was placed in front of her. "The names Sango...please tah meet ya!" She immediately took the hand for some strange reason and replied,  
  
"You obviously already know who am I but nice to meet you too." They let their hands go and turned to face eachother. Sango sat in the seat right next to Kagome. Miroku sat right next to Inuyasha against the back wall, and Kagome sat infront of Inuyasha next to the window. They were all in their little corner.   
  
"So can I see you schedule?" Sango asked polietly.  
  
It took a moment for Kagome to figure out what she was talking about."...Oh, schedule....yah sure!!" She handed the piece of paper over to Sango.  
  
Sango eyed all the class carefully, looking at the class first, then teacher, then what period each one was. A smile played itself onto sangos face and she reached back over to hand kagome the schedule. She stared at Kagome with a gawky smile for a while. "Wh...aat??" Was all Kagome mumbled as a respond to this sudden curiosity.   
  
"This is really freaky, but dudet you have all the same classes as me."  
  
A small...okay medium match lit up within Kagomes mind making her waff (warm and fuzzy feeling) repeatedly until she could take it no more. She had all her classes with a girl she just met who seemed to be really nice. "Your kidding right...?" Kagome eyed the girl suspiciously.  
  
Sango took this as a sign that she didn't like the idea." You dont wanna be friends or something. You just met me am I really that bad of a person on the outside."  
  
Kagome felt horribly bad for making her thought come out that way. "NOOOO its not that, I would love to be friends with you, its just that this is so cool. What were the chances of this happening?" She let out a smile that would soon become a trademark. Both girls began giggling.  
  
"Well then I guess you also have classes with me as well as my handsome buddy Inuyasha here my fair lady." *grope..gro-smack* Miroku had tried to grope Kagome but by some wierd and extraterestial way,...failed. *gasp*  
  
"Wha..at the???" Miroku looked down to see that Kagome had slapped his hand away as if she somehow knew what he was planning. "Kagome, how did you...??"  
  
Sango shocked by what just occured in front of her. ' She's not even paying attention when it happened, how did she...'   
  
Kagome sat next to her totally oblivious to what she just did. "Hey, umm anywho.." she let go of his hand still disregarding what just happened."What were you guys saying.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her thinkin,' Whats goin on here, why is she back. She can't be back. I dont want her back..dam. This is definately going to be a problem...'  
  
"Kagome, how did you stop my oh so curious hand from researching you?" Miroku asked shocked.  
  
She just stared at him for a moment before speaking," What are you talking about?"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango just gaped at eachother for a few seconds before both whisper yellin," How did you stop his/my hand from touching you?!"   
  
It took a little while for realization hit her. " OH!!"   
  
"Shhh!!" They both shhed her.  
  
"I guess its just a natural reaction that I grew up with. Hey for all I know, three years ago could be the last time you'd have had to touch me. Heheh." She smiled with such proudness and joy.  
  
A blank look crept onto Miroku's and Sango's faces. "Ummm that still doesn't explain why-"  
  
"Why are you back here?" A stern cold voice was heard in the corner of the room.  
  
"..."  
  
Inuyasha questioned her again,"Why are you back? Everyone was doing much better without you here."  
  
"..." Kagome was about go into shut down when she suddenly remembered that she doesn't have to take anymore of his crap. "Well why I'm back here isn't any of your buissness so just butt out alright!!"  
  
"When did you get so cocky?!"   
  
"It's none of your buissness, plus your the only one here who seems to think that so what now?!"  
  
"Feh, just because you've been gone, doesn't mean you can change the past. You will always be the same person you were. So don't try to be someone different."  
  
This had ticked Kagome off," I HATE YOU!!"  
  
"GOOD!! THEN IT'S AGREED WE WON'T TALK TO EACHOTHER!!"  
  
"FINE WITH ME!! BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU U-"  
  
"INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!!" Kirara was the one who diverted their attention away from eachother.  
  
"WHAT?!!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
*Gasp* Could be heard by the other students from this sudden outburst from the new girl and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, just shut up or your going to get in a lot of trouble." Sango tried her best to calm down her new friend and old friend.  
  
Miroku decided to take his luck at it as well. "Yea, Inuyasha just sit down. Your gonna get detention if you don't s-"   
  
"I think it's too late for that Miroku and Sango!! These two have just earned them detention Thursday after school. I want to talk to you two after class. Now sit down." Kirara's voice had a ton of annoyance in it that was easily detected.   
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"Screw it.." Kagome sat down as well.  
  
"As I was saying class..." Kirara continued her lecture with the class.  
  
Kagome felt all the anger in her rise to its highest. A few minutes passed before she realized someone was shaking her shoulder. "Hey Kagome?? Kagome??"  
  
She turned her attention towards Sango. "Huh?? Oh sorry, a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"No kidding Kagome, you and Inuyasha just yelled at the teacher besides you guys screaming at eachother." Sango let go of her shoulder and leaned back over to her own desk."I take it you two know eachother already. Am I right?"   
  
"..."  
  
"Well, if you want us to be your friends, we're gonna have to know these things." The voice didn't belong to Sango, so she looked behind Sango to see Miroku.  
  
"...why don't you ask him."  
  
Miroku turned his attention to the deep in thought hanyou sitting next to him."Inuyasha, you two obviously know eachother but what's with this I hate you thing."  
  
"Are you really that stupid?" Inuyasha asked covering his eyes with his bangs.  
  
Miroku, Sango stared at him."Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"You don't remember her do you? Think back to junior high..."  
  
Miroku looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recall. So Inuyasha continued with clues to help jog his memories."Picked on, teased..." Still no response."Bogome..."  
  
"Ooooh!! I remember her...." It took a while before Miroku realized who Bogome was now," wait....Kagome, you were bogome??? When the hell did that happen??"  
  
"..."  
  
He noticed the sadness in her eyes even though she tried to hide it,"Kagome...I'm sorry please forgive me I was rude and-"  
  
Kagome turned her eyes towards him and smiled,"It's okay Miroku...I understand don't worry about it alright?! Well, how about we just forget all this even happened and just get a fresh new start. How does that sounds you guys?" Kagome's temper was quickly draing out as she tried her best to forget everything that happened, so she did the best thing she could think of. She smiled her trademark.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Hey, Kagome you want me to show you where are next class is?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea sure." The smile never left her face until she turned her attention back to Inuyasha who had his head down in arms. 'Hmmmmm..I still feel made at him, but I get this wierd feeling that I shouldn't be.'  
  
*brriiing*  
  
Everyone began to rush out of class along with Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Right before they were to reach the exit..."Kagome, Inuyasha over at my desk please."  
  
"We'll wait here for you." Sango replied as she dragged Miroku by the door.  
  
Kirara diverted her attention over to them," I don't think so. I want you two to head to class, but while your by the door please hit the light switch." So Sango hit the switch and the two began to leave. "Thankyou."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to Kirara's desk."Well you two, you disturbed my class today with your little argument, and Kagome on your first day to."  
  
"Gomen nasai.." Kagome looked down knowing she couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
"Well I'll make an exception this time Kagome but your still getting detention. You Inuyasha on the other hand no better than to yell in my class." She took out to detention slips and filled them out."I expect to see you both back here Thursday at 2:30. 15 minutes after classes end alright." She slid the slips one to each of them."If you'll both sign by the x and I'll be glad to give you your copy." They took out a pen and signed their name and returned their slips to Kirara.   
  
"Feh.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well here you go." Kirara handed each of them their copies and shooed them away." Now head to your next class, and Kagome I take it you know where that is?"  
  
"Well actually Sango and I were going to go together, but now I'm not so sure." She stared at her feet the whole time while she was talking.  
  
"Hmmm.. I see well I guess I can give you directions from here since those maps aren't that helpful. Okay, when you exit this room take a l-" Kirara was interuppted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Ill take her...lets go." Inuyasha turned around and began heading towards the door.   
  
Kagome ran in front of him as she headed for the door."Umm okay, well better go or else we- ooomph!!" She ran into another student that was entering the class late.  
  
"aaah- gasp." Kagome could feel herself falling backwards.'Oh man this is going to hurt. I really need to watch where I'm going. Anytime now....yah.....well...oww??' She never hit the ground.  
  
"Feh!! You should watch where your going." She felt two strong arms wrap themselves underneath her own arms for support. She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her up from falling.   
  
"Inu...Yasha.." Their eyes met and stared deeply into eachothers for the moment until.  
  
*cough*  
  
They turned their attention towards the door. "It's nice that you too are making the whole class have a waff but I gotta get to my desk alright." The boy Kagome knocked into was still in the doorway trying to get in but Kagome and Inuyasha were blocking his way.  
  
"Oh umm.. gomen nasai.." Inuyasha let go of Kagome as she regained her balance and apoligized to the student.  
  
"You two hurry up and go or I'll take away your hall passes for disturbing my class again!" Kirara was right behind them yelling in a freaky manner.  
  
"YES MAM!!" Both tardy students ran out of the class towards their next period together.   
  
"So....whats up??"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright i decided to end it there because I don't know why. Maybe because I have to go somewhere in half and hour. I couldn't update before because I kept typing it up, then I accidently deleted it, type deleted, type, two many words for the program I was using so it deleted again. So for the long wait I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than the next one. Oh yah I also forgot my plans for the fic so I had to rethink an idea up. I also wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. So I'll update again soon now that all the pieces are back together. Well give me lots of reviews and I'll update fast alright? Good. Ja ne. 


End file.
